Más que una noche
by Addanight
Summary: Con esa calidez que solo un cuerpo que te ama con su alma puede darte. Con esa pasión que solo un ser enamorado puede tener. KXR YAOI!


Hola! Pues es algo pequeño, pero de cualquier forma espero que les guste.

Ya advertí que es Yaoi, con algo que no sé si le pueda llamar lemmon, pero ya están advertidos ok?

Dedicatoria: A Kaei Kon y Akire777. Las amo mucho chicas.

-------------------------------------------------

Más que una noche

Por Addanight.

Y mi mirada se prende en la suya, en esos brillantes ojos dorados que despiden alegría; felicidad causada específicamente por mí, y que relucen de gozo únicamente para mí. Tan único, tan especial, tan auténtico. Con esa calidez que solo un cuerpo que te ama con su alma puede darte. Con esa pasión que solo un ser enamorado puede tener.

Así es como lo veo cerrar sus ojos y permitir que el resto de sus sentidos se inunden de mi esencia, mi persona, mi ser. Mis labios se abren paso por su piel, sintiendo en cada poro su historia, su dolor, su gozo, que ahora será también mío. Nuestras mentes también se encuentran se abrazan, al tiempo que nuestros cuerpo se reconocen. Y así mientras mi lengua recorre lentamente su piel no puedo sino comprobar que nuestros defectos siempre estuvieron llamados a complementarse.

Porque separados somos dos seres increíbles, pero juntos, juntos es como en realidad podemos ser. Porque no busco borrar otros labios, ni muchos menos las manos que ya lo han recorrido. Nada de eso importa. No ahora que es mío. Para que pensar en quienes una vez estuvieron aquí, a ellos solo me queda agradecerles el ayudarlo a llegar a ser él y sentirme mal por ellos porque este ser es mío. Por una mágica noche, por un efímero segundo si ustedes quieren. Mañana, no sé que será, y la verdad poco me importa, sólo sé que por hoy él es mío completa y absolutamente mío. En este momento podría pedirle que me jurara amor eterno, pero no es eso lo que deseo. Lo que verdaderamente quiero ya lo tengo: sé que en este precioso instante él es solo para mí.

Para que pedir más, si con saber que esta entrega es solo para mí y que lo que mañana acontezca no cambiará el hecho de que durante esta gloriosa unión fuimos el uno para el otro. Su rostro es divino. Tan increíble como lo es cada día. Con las ojeras que me muestran que su cansancio no lo hace olvidar la pasión que por mi siente. Con esas cicatrices que yo beso con ternura. Con cada lunar trazando el magnifico sendero a la gloria.

Con su piel morena que me extasía. Con ese sabor tan único que su sudor tiene en mis labios. Con esa dulce voz que grita mi nombre con locura. Que en cada gemido me recuerda que esto no es corporal, sino espiritual. Con la bendita luz que me permite ver cada uno de sus defectos. Con cada suspiro que lejos de ayudarle a él a respirar me roba el aliento. Dichoso yo que contemplo este espectáculo. Que lo veo abrir sus piernas y esperarme para juntos dar el siguiente paso. Con mi erecto miembro busco su entrada. Una última mirada a sus ojos me hace desear detenerme. Quedarme quieto tan solo tratando de guardar cada detalle que hace de este momento algo único. Porque quizá muchas veces estaremos aquí, pero ninguna será como esta. Cada encuentro tendrá su lugar especial. Puesto que cada uno será único.

Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo. La sangre trata de escapar. Mis venas buscan estallar saturados de este amor que ahora nos profesamos. Varias penetraciones me hacen pensar que no llegaremos a un orgasmo esta vez y sin embargo, yo no puedo sino sentir que aún así fue perfecto. Pero no voy a darme por vencido tan rápido, porque sé que lo conozco y precisamente porque lo conozco es que sé que puedo llevarlo al límite. No, no lo llevaré al límite, sino a ese punto desde el cual la meta se ve cada vez más cercana.

No podría imaginarme un mejor momento, ni una vida diferente. Porque si cada día, minuto y segundo se vive aquí, si cada experiencia ha construido lo que ahora veo en él, lo que ahora siento en mí, sin duda no quiero perderlo.

Quiero que me abrace por siempre. Que no me sostenga cuando vea que voy a caer, sino que me permita errar y desee equivocarse conmigo. Para que así tanto él como yo seamos capaces de crecer.

Sus helados labios se transportan a lo largo de mis hombros. Bajando lentamente hacia mi abdomen. Quiero romperme. Hacerme mil pedazos, para que así, cada pequeño trozo de mí pueda quedar en él. Quisiese llorar, llorar hasta caer muerte, que esa salada agua se abra paso entre su piel y lo marque para mí. No para que el mundo sepa que es mío, sino para que se de cuenta de que él es libre y aún así está conmigo. Para que nadie sepa que precisamente porque no nos pertenecemos es que él regresará a mí y yo a él.

Porque en el amor no cabe la obligación.

Y la devoción no sobra en el amor.

-------------------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Ojalá que algunas de esas palabras se haya clavado en sus corazones y que lo hayan disfrutado. Déjenme su opinión.

Cuídense.

Addanight.


End file.
